Gwen Stacy
Gwen Stacy as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Gwen is either portrayed as the love interest of Spider-Man or Scarlet Spider as the case may be. She's also portrayed as very intelligent and calm. Powers Gwen has no superpowers aside from brain-power and girlfriend power. Weaknesses Gwen can be harmed or killed by anything that can harm a human. Equipment Gwen has no special equipment to speak of. History Spectacular Spider-Man Send in the Clones Guilted into remaining Harry Osborn's girlfriend for fear of him going back to the green, Gwen questioned how Peter beat her to the ESU building that day and disbelieved his story that he walked since he lives farther away than her. She then admitted that she believed Peter had been very secretive since the field trip and disbelieved the idea that Peter was secretive because of the Bugle since it took place after he became secretive. When Warren allows them to just look around and leave, Gwen comments that Warren gives her the creeps. She also agrees that he's even creepier than Osborn. Gwen then discovers a secret door with Peter and asks what's down there. She's then shocked to discover that a cryotube holds a clone of Peter, complete with Peter's memories. Gwen then learns that Peter is Spider-Man, due to the spider bite he got at the field trip. She then learned that Peter decided to become a hero because of Uncle Ben's death. Gwen then called it amazing and questioned Ben's choice in the last name Reilly until he explained that it was Aunt May's maiden name. Enter the Jackal n the way home, Gwen said that she was sure Peter's Aunt May would understand Peter being Spider-Man. The next day at school, during a drawing for a ride-along, Gwen ended up with Harry. When a new villain called the Jackal began fighting Spider-Man and Ben, Gwen took Harry to ESU to get Gene Cleanser. She then gave it to her father who poured it in the Jackal's mouth to turn him back into Miles Warren. Gwen then commented, covertly, that Ben needed a new costume. Mysterious Mysterio Shortly afterwords. when Harry was badgering Peter following Spider-Man's fight with Mysterio, Gwen told Harry to give it a rest. The next day, Gwen congratulated Peter, Ben, Harry, and Mary Jane for getting parts in the school play. She also asked about Peter and Ben's current house guest, Quentin Beck. Return of the Symbiote A few weeks later, Gwen was told by Peter about how Ben was acting oddly. Gwen then approached Ben and explained how she, Peter, and Mary Jane were worried about him. When Ben said he didn't need her help, Gwen pointed out that everyone, even Scarlet Spider, needed help. As the day went on, Gwen told Harry how she thought they should talk to Ben since he wasn't acting like himself. During a fight at the Bugle, Gwen learned from Spider-Man how the alien lifeform, the Symbiote, was controlling Ben. When Black Spider was continually punching Shocker, Gwen rushed up and tried to get Black Spider to stop before Black Spider shoved Gwen down before she looked up at him and asked Ben what was happening to him. With Great Power Gwen later led a group of friends to show emotional support for Peter and Ben when Aunt May was admitted to the hospital, and Gwen asked if she could help. When Ben refused and goes off, Gwen is about to go after him when she's stopped by Peter. After Spider-Man left to shadow Black Spider, Gwen asked Mary Jane if she was okay before admitting that she wasn't. Gwen then assured Mary Jane that she wasn't a rebound for Peter, and that Peter loved her. Gwen also asked if Mary Jane always liked playing matchmaker when Mary Jane told Gwen that Ben liked her. A memory of Gwen from the field trip was used by the Symbiote to try and convince Ben to join him. When Ben began fighting the Symbiote, memories of Gwen, stirred up by Peter and Uncle Ben, helped Ben realize he wasn't alone. Memories of Gwen also saved Scarlet Spider from being forcibly bonded to the Symbiote. In reality, Gwen watched Aunt May with Mary Jane. When Ben and Peter arrived, Gwen accepted Ben's apology and hugged him. Venom Reborn After a fight with the returned Venom, Gwen was at the Parker home to help and was still surprised that Eddie could be capable of such things, even if he was mad at Peter. When Peter came down, Gwen suggested watching TV to calm their nerves when they saw a challenge from Venom on it. Gwen then gives the look when Peter and Ben head off to face him, denying doing so afterwards. When the boys return after stopping Venom, they join the argument with Gwen remarking that some things never change. That night, Gwen and her dad arrive to hang out and learns that her father knows who Spider-Man is. Spider-Man and the Beanstalk Gwen Stacy is the princess of Happy Valley. She made fair rules and kept the valley clean. Unfortunately, one day a mysterious shadowed creature kidnapped Gwen and Mary Jane. Gwen was then made into a maid for the giant who kidnapped her and Mary Jane. One day when three young boys arrived, Gwen asked for help and confirmed that a giant had kidnapped them. Gwen clutched at the chest when the giant, Flint Marko arrived. After Mary Jane sung Marko to sleep, she escaped with Mary Jane and the boys. She got to the bottom of the beanstalk just before Marko got on. After two of the boys, Peter and Ben, cut the beanstalk, Gwen agreed that all three boys were very brave. After happiness returned to Happy Valley, Gwen married Ben and had a son named George. Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man and the Beanstalk Category:Peter's Christmas Carol Category:Prince Ben and Peter Parker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Reillys Category:Stacys Category:Mothers Category:Aunts